


Please, Mercy

by needylove



Category: Actor RPF, Bill Skarsgard - Fandom, Hemlock Grove, Hemlock Grove RPF
Genre: Abuse, Daddy Kink, F/M, Humiliation, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needylove/pseuds/needylove
Summary: Mercy was only ever around men. Doctors, teachers and therapists said it was unhealthy she didn’t care. But it wasn’t any men she was always around, there was only two here father and Bill. Bill lived across the street with his younger brother Valter, Bill looked after Mercy because her father couldn’t. But Bill loved her more than a father despite the 10 year age gap Bill needed Mercy but had no mercy to give her.Basically it uses Bill and Valter but more closely like Roman and Shelley. I only used Bills likeness and this is not an actual reflection of his character
Relationships: Bill Skarsgård/Original Female Character(s), Roman Godfrey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm from the UK where the age of consent is 16 so this is just dodgey rather than noncey

At 5 Mercy squealed happily as she and her best friend Valter went up and down on the battered seesaw at the local park. There were no adults and to their naive minds, it was freedom. They did have to have supervision though. So at 15 years old, Bill watched over his younger brother and Mercy in a park.

At 10 Mercy cried onto Bills chest as she struggled to read the words on the page in front of her. I don't understand. Her innocent cries echoed around the nearly empty dining room. Bill knew she didn't go to school much; there was always a reason and that reason was almost always her father he was either drunk or high and Mercy had to look after him. So at 20 Bill decided to teach Mercy himself 

At 13 Mercy screamed as her father hit her. She hadn't done anything. But her father blamed her for the lack of food and alcohol on the house. So at 23 Bill took Mercy shopping for food, drink and concealer to hide the bruise on Mercy's otherwise untarnished skin.

At 16 Mercy stuttered as she tried to explain to Bill what she was doing. He had found her and a boy from her school on the floor of her bedroom kissing. He could tell instantly she had never done it before the kiss was experimental, cautious and unsure. Mercy's innocence did something to Bill. So at 26, he decided he'd keep her innocent and naive from everything. Even the things he did himself.


	2. The Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let it begin

"What the hell do you think your doing" Mercy looks up at her doorway where she sees Bills towering figure stood and glared down at them. Mercy was sitting on her bedroom floor in here knee length dress and across from her sat a boy moment before their mouths had been touching. 

"I - uh, I am sorry. Pl-pl please don’t be mad Bill." Mercy stammered at the older man. Bill walked forward and looked at the boy opposite him. 

"Out" His voice did not raise but there was a sense of authority that couldn’t be avoided. The boy rushed out grabbing his bag from of the floor tripping over himself as he went. Bill walked over to the window and made sure the boy was gone. 

"Stand up." Mercy did not hesitate "Close the door." By the time Mercy had closed the door Bill was already sitting on her bed. " Sit on the floor." Mercy sat facing Bill. "Nah ah, turn around don’t look at me." Bill picked up a comb and started combing your hair. "What were you just doing Mercy." Before she could answer Bill cut her off. "No I’ll tell you what you were doing because if you knew what you were doing you wouldn’t have done it. Would you." 

"No Bill I'm sorry. We were just meant to be doing a project and then he asked me if I'd ever kissed anyone and I said no. So he said he'd teach me how to." 

"Oh Mercy. Your too innocent, boys like that only want one thing from you. You need a man like me to take care of you." Bill said calmly as he combed Mercy's hair he reached a knot and did not stop. Dragging her hair back so she was looking up at him. 

"Understand me" 

“Yes I understand Sir I am sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Mercy whispered barely audibly. Her eyes starting to well with tears, Mercy couldn’t handle the thought that Bill was mad at her. 

“Don’t be a little cry baby. Because Sir hates little cry babies.” Bill said tilting Mercy’s head up. Mercy started to sniffle and stop crying. “That's better little girl. Sir is happy now, you like making Sir happy don't you Mercy.” He kissed her forehead. “Yes you do. You do don't you. “ he said as he placed kisses all on over her face. Mercy’s cherub like face lit up as the only person she cared about showered her in affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcomed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I love feedback


End file.
